Tuesday
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Spencer Reid wakes up and is told his best friend, Derek Morgan, is dead. That he's been dead for two weeks now. A mind is a terrible thing to loose... but so is the memory.


Tuesday. Spencer Reid could never get the hang of Tuesdays. They were either too long or too shot and the content was never real spectacular either. This particular Tuesday brought the curse of this certain day to an all-time extreme. When Spencer Reid woke up this day he could never, even with his profiling abilities, predict what would happen.

When he woke up the day didn't seem special at all, despite the fact they were working on a difficult case in Quantico, it was pretty average. Morgan and him were supposed to go interview a few suspects today, he wasn't really looking forward to it. Most people who knew him knew he wasn't the best at social interactions. He looked at the clock, his alarm didn't go off but he still woke up at 6:30 AM, as he did every morning. He hoped that the BAU had a lot of sugar that morning, he would need it, even after the two cups he had at his apartment.

He took a quick shower, dried his hair and got dressed in his usual attire. He put on his converse sneakers that he wore when he was getting the headaches. They hadn't been as frequent as before but they were still bothering him. He walked into his living room that was connected to his kitchen and almost had a heart attack when he saw Garcia sleeping on his couch. He noticed Prentiss sleeping on the other. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Hotch in his kitchen, his back was turned to Reid and he was making a cup of coffee.

Reid cleared his throat loudly and Hotch turned around quickly reaching for his gun, a reflex he had developed. He breathed out when he saw it was Reid.

"Oh Reid, you're awake" he noted.

"Um, yes. Quick question, what is everyone doing in my apartment?" asked Reid, it was at this moment that he noticed the bags under Hotch's eyes. He hadn't seen them since Foyet was on the loose His posture was less alert, he looked altogether exhausted. He also looked...sad. Very sad in fact, like he had when his wife died, not as extreme but the sadness was still presence.

"Reid" Hotch sighed "We'll explain when Rossi gets back"

Prentiss and Garcia woke up about 10 seconds later. Garcia jumped up, her eyes looked were puffy and red and she stampeded towards Reid. She threw her arms around him in a suffocating hug. Muttering incoherent sentences in between shaking sobs. Prentiss stood in the background, her eyes were red too but she kept her composure. Rossi then walked in from the apartment, it looked as though he had been in deep thought for a very, very long time.

"Can you guys _please _explain what's going on? And why aren't we working we have to catch that unsub. Who was the last victim, Katie? Did you figure out the connection between her and Claire because I have a-" Reid began to ramble but Hotch cut him off.

"Reid, I think you'd better sit down" said Hotch abruptly, Reid was taken aback but complied due to the stern tone. For the first few moment the entire team just looked at him, well not the entire team, where was-

"Morgan, why isn't he here? We were supposed to go interview suspects today. Did he sleep in I told him no dates last night" Reid shook his head and smiled as he thought of his best friend.

"Reid, Morgan's not here. I don't really know how to tell you this but... Morgan's dead" said Hotch carefully. Denial. That's the first reaction, Reid would tell you that if you asked.

"Don't joke about something like that Hotch. Seriously where is he?" Reid stood up, and began to look around. Rossi stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid, should sit back-" said Rossi, but Reid pulled his hand out of the grasp pf the older agent.

"No I need to find Morgan. He's not gone I was just with him yesterday, we were discussing the case." said Reid his voice with a panic edge to it.

"Reid, Morgan's been dead for two weeks" said Hotch, his voice still held no emotion. Garcia tried to restrain a sob as she heard the harshness of his words.

"You're wrong! I was with him two weeks ago, I was with him yesterday!" cried Reid.

"You were with him two weeks ago, you and him went to go interview suspects. One of them was the unsub and once you were in the house he shot Morgan the moment he entered the house, and then when you drew you're gun at him his partner hit you in the head from behind-" Hotch explained what had happened

"Wait. Stop. We caught the unsub? But we just got the case a couple days ago. We hadn't interviewed anyone. Morgan and I were going to do that today!" Reid was smart but his brain was having trouble rationalizing this.

"Morgan didn't make it, luckily someone heard the gunshots and called 911. The police came and caught the Unsubs. But Morgan didn't survive, the bullet hit him in the heart. But you made it, except the trauma to your head it caused you to-" Hotch paused "It caused you to loose you're short term memory"

Reid unconsciously reached for the back of his head, he knew exactly where the memory was located, he felt the part that was altered. His eyes filled with pain as he realized that this was real and not a dream.

"They let you out of the hospital a few days ago, besides you're memory you were fine so they couldn't-" Reid interrupted Hotch again.

"Fine? FINE? I can't remember the last two weeks of my life! My best friend is dead and our entire team is broken! I am not fine" Reid was becoming hysterical but he starting getting a bad headache and had to sit down.

"When is his funeral?" asked Reid, he couldn't seem to come up with anything else to say. The team gave each other nervous looks.

"Um, Reid, Morgan's funeral was yesterday" said Prentiss slowly.

"I missed it?" breathed Reid putting his face into his hands.

"No, Honey, you were there" said Garcia sniffling. Reid looked up his big brown eyes, larger and sadder than ever.

"Leave" said Reid suddenly.

"What?" asked Prentiss.

"You heard me, I need to be alone just leave me alone" said Reid standing up and going into his bedroom. He shut the door with force and went sprawled eagle across the door with his back to it. He slid down into a sitting position against his door. And began to cry for his best friend, and himself.

Spencer Reid never worked with the BAU team again. His Eidetic memory was no use to him anymore except to relive memory's from before the accident. Everyday one of the team members took a turn to explain to Reid what had happened. Everyday Spencer Reid had to be told his best friend was dead. Everyday he had to be told that he had no future, no hope, no reason to live. He woke up everyday expecting to go to work with Morgan.

To Spencer Reid everyday was Tuesday. And Spencer Reid could never get the hang of Tuesdays.


End file.
